1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for determining a groove machining process based on numerical control information generating functions whereby an information for the numerical control is generated before working and, more particularly, to a method for determining the kinds of steps, the order of steps and the extents of working of a groove working process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When necessary data on design drawings is input by interactive operation using a graphic display, numerical control information generating functions for machining the numerical control information including a numerical control program are realized. The numerical control information generating functions enable the operator to input a work shape only by pressing a corresponding shape key in an operation panel in accordance with the shape of a corresponding part shown in the design drawings. The operator can also input various categories of data including size data according to displayed figures representing information referred to for data setting for the working process and according to inquiries in everyday language. Immediately after all of the data necessary for the preparation of the numerical control information has been input, the blank shape and the machining shape are drawn, and automatic calculation of numerical control data is started, and tool paths are displayed in figures, thereby generating the numerical control information.
The numerical control information generating functions include the following steps:
1: step of selecting the material of a blank, PA0 2: step of selecting drawing forms, PA0 3: step of inputting the shape and size of a blank, PA0 4: step of inputting the shape and size of a work, PA0 5: step of inputting a machine origin and bite holder positions, PA0 6: step of selecting kinds of step, PA0 7: step of selecting tools, PA0 8: step of determining extents of machining, PA0 9: step of inputting cutting conditions, and PA0 10: step of calculating tool path.
According to these numerical control information generating functions, the operator determines, after inputting the blank shape and the machining shape, the combinations of regions to be machined, kinds of step and the directions in which tools are moved for machining, and also determines the step order. The operator inputs necessary data in accordance with this step order.
The above-described conventional method of determining a working process based on the numerical control information generating functions is advantageous in terms of adaptability because it allows the operator to freely set the step order and the extents of machining. For groove machining, however, the operator must be particularly skilled, because it is necessary for the operator to determine the kinds of tool by assuming suitable tools and to determine the step order and the extents of machining from the sizes of the groove shape elements, the relationship with other shape elements, and so on. It is difficult for an unskilled operator to perform these troublesome operations as well as setting various catergories of data. Also there is the problem of an increase in the inputting time since the names of process steps must be selected, the step order must be determined and data on the tool, the cutting direction, the extent of machining and cutting conditions must be input for each step.